


A Heart That Beats Slow

by bonimpfate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, comforting someone while they're dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonimpfate/pseuds/bonimpfate
Summary: After a fight, Widowmaker finds Sombra. Things are not okay.





	A Heart That Beats Slow

 The smoke was clearing, and Widowmaker was alone. Battered, bruised, with a few cuts, but she was practically unscathed. She was lucky, she knew, but she didn’t care about herself.

 She felt a pang of something that she knew was worry; _Sombra_ . She hurried her steps as she looked for the hacker, her yellow eyes scanning the perimeter. _She is okay_ , she insisted to herself, _Sombra is resourceful, she couldn’t have been too badly hurt_.

 A weak cough, and Widowmaker saw, in the distance, someone stir. She broke into a run, seeing immediately that this was Sombra. As she got closer, she realized, to her horror, Sombra was _not_ unscathed, and was, in fact, very gravely wounded. Sombra was sitting up against the wall, hands clutching her gut - Widow knew that she was trying to hold something in, based on how much blood covered her hands. Sombra coughed again, blood spattering the floor as she did. Blood - a lot. Too much.

 Sombra looked up at Widowmaker. There was no playful spark in her eyes. Her face didn’t light up upon seeing her, all Widowmaker could see on her face was fear and pain. If it had been anyone else, Widowmaker would not have cared. She knelt down beside Sombra as the woman let out a painful sob.

 “I wasn’t fast enough,” Sombra whispered as Widowmaker gathered her up in her arms. Widowmaker was not one for physical affection, but she didn’t care anymore. She felt her eyes sting as Sombra let out another sob, then a cough.

 “I need to get you help,” Widowmaker murmured, cursing the fact she sounded apathetic. Sombra buried her face in her shoulder and shook her head. Widowmaker felt the warmth of Sombra’s tears on her skin.

 “Don’t leave me,” Sombra croaked. “I’m going to die, Araña, and - and I don’t want to die alone.”

 She sounded so helpless, like a terrified child. Widowmaker shut her eyes and shook her head, holding Sombra closer. “Sombra…” she murmured, petting her hair, trying to comfort.

 “Olivia,” Sombra whispered, “My name is Olivia.”

 “Do you want me to call you that?” Widowmaker asked, voice just as soft.

 “Yes,” Sombra murmured. “I wanna year you say it at least once.”

 “Olivia,” Widowmaker said. Sombra seemed to relax a little in her arms, but she was shaking. “Olivia,” she repeated. She swallowed thickly.

 “I never told you how much you meant to me,” Sombra told her. “All those times we hung out… They were the best moments.”

 “They were,” Widowmaker agreed, “I enjoyed the times we shared.” A sharp pang in her chest as she realized she’d never share another moment with Sombra again. Another as she realized the second person she had loved so dearly was going to die. “I…”

 “I love you, mi vida,” Sombra whimpered, “I’m so sorry…” Sombra was getting weaker, voice too soft, breathing too shallow. Widowmaker felt her own cheeks get wet - she didn’t know she could cry. “So much…”

 “Mon amour, shh, I love you too,” Widowmaker whispered into Sombra’s hair as she kissed her forehead. Sombra sobbed again.

 “Widow…” Sombra whispered, “Please don’t forget me…”

 “Olivia, I’ll never forget you,” Widowmaker promised. She heard a little laugh, then a soft exhale. Sombra went limp in her arms, and Widowmaker’s eyes went wide. “Olivia, please, mon amour, hold on…”

  No response. Widowmaker buried her face in Sombra’s shoulder and, for the first time in many years, cried.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a couple months old, and my first Spiderbyte drabble! I may end up writing more drabbles, but I'll probably post them together in one work. However, I wanted to post this one on its own, despite its shortness.


End file.
